Thorin's Jewel
by Siampie1990
Summary: Prequel to Always Alone. Follow Meldamiriel, Delaina's mother, as she help Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins and the company of dwarves to take back the greatest Dwarf Kingdom: Erebor. On their way to the Lonely Mountain, Melda falls in love with the Dwarf Prince. You want to know more about her journey, come and read. Thorin/OC. There's no need to read Always Alone first. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**New Story, read, enjoy and review**_

* * *

My dear daughter, my precious jewel, my time in Middle Earth is coming to an end. I can feel life fleeing me more and more each day. But before I go, I have to write this for you. I know I already told you all you have to know about my journey and your father. And I am sure you will always remember the story I told you about the journey your father and I made. But I thought that for the sake of history, this tale must be written down. This way one day when you'll have a family, and I am sure you will, you will tell them all about your legacy. You will tell them all about your father and his jewel. And may he live again through this story and never shall he be forgotten.

Delaina, my precious girl, you have grown to be a beautiful maid. Strong, fierce and proud. You look like your father more and more each day and yet I can see in your eyes the same eagerness that once was in mine, the same eagerness that has resided in my heart. I know you don't feel at home here in Rohan. I know you are looking for a place where you will finally belong. Sometimes, I can see that you seem lost in your thoughts, looking to the horizon, hoping for something more. Don't be too hasty, my girl. The day will come when you will live your own adventures. You're only twenty-nine my dear, for a dwarf, you haven't seen enough of the world, you haven't live your life, yet. For a man, you should have been married by now and have a bunch of children running behind you.

If I have to be honest, at your age, I wasn't married either, I was longing for adventures and only for them. However, even though I told you the truth, I may have not told you everything about it. I think it's time for you to know some more things about your father, his company and our journey.

This journey find its origin in a land far away to the east, the like of which you will not find in the world today. There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide. Full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful and Prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest Kingdom in Middle Earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King under the mountain. Mightiest of the Dwarf lords. Thror ruled with utter surety never doubting his house would endure for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson.

Ah, Delaina, Erebor. Built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the Earth in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone. The skills of the dwarves, was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The Heart of the Mountain. The Arkenstone.

Thror named it "The King's Jewel." He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him. Even the great Elven King, Thranduil. As the great wealth of the Dwarves grew, their store of good will ran thin. No one knows exactly what began the rift. The Elves say the Dwarves stole their treasure. The Dwarves tell another tale. They say the Elf King refused to give them their rightful pay. It is sad how old alliances can be broken. How friendships between peoples can be lost, my sweet daughter. And for what? Slowly the days turned sour and the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives bad things will follow.

The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the North. The pine on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind. It was a firedrake from the North. Smaug had come. Destroying everything in his wake. Such wanton death was dealt that day. For this city of men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire.

Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the Elves that day, nor any day since. Robbed of their homeland the Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness. A once mighty people brought low. The young Dwarf prince took work where he could find it laboring in the villages of Men. But always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright. For he had seen dragon fire in the sky and a city turned to ash. And he never forgave and he never forgot.

But Delaina for me, it all began in Rohan I was a young maid then and I was always seeking for an adventure, for danger. When my peers will search for a good husband, I will go on adventures, walking the lands, meeting new people. My parents were desperate to see me marry but never had they have the heart to stop me, for I was too happy. Also, when an offer came from an old wizard, I promised to my dear mother and father that it would be the last. And upon my return I will grant them their wish by taking a husband. I was a fool then, I was a fool to believe that journey would be the last. Oh, Delaina, how wrong I was…

* * *

_**The description of Erebor's decription is from the Hobbit Movie. So, I take no credit for it.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, to Luckygirl1013, to Guest and to decadenceofmysoul for their sweet reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

There was once a young woman who lived in the kingdom of Rohan. She was nothing like her peers, nothing like the other women of Rohan. This young woman loved a good adventure, she loved a good fight and most of her friends weren't young girls. Most of them were young boys with who she sparred regularly. Her name was Meldamiriel. Daughter of Meldiron and Gwendhiel.

As long as she could remember, Meldamiriel preferred the company of boys more than the company of girls. The boys weren't afraid to get dirty, to roll in the mud or to fight. The girls were preoccupied by their hair, their dress and would never, in a million years, get near a puddle of mud. The entire village knew her well for a strong and fierce spirit. They knew that she was always leaving, going where there was a promise of a dangerous quest. She always came back with a new story to tell. A story that would bring joy and dreams to the little ones.

When she was in her village, she was always up to something. Her green eyes were always sparkling with mischief. She was always planning a new way to have fun. Her parents loved seeing her so happy but they thought that a good marriage will put to rest her constant desire to leave for a new dangerous quest. Everytime she left Rohan, they feared she would never come back to them. The roads were dangerous, especially for a young maid.

But Melda had no fear of the roads or of the dangers. She was good with a sword and could fight. She wasn't scared of getting bruised or punched but she made sure to give back twice as much as she received in a fight. Plus, she was never alone. She made sure to always be surrounded by good men and women. People that she would trust to have her back in a fight.

Meldamiriel was proud to say that she has no fear at all. But Melda will soon discover what being afraid really meant.

* * *

Dressed in man's clothes, Meldamiriel ran back to her home. Her blond hair was braided and fell on the side of her neck. With a broad smile, she went in her house where her mother was cooking while her father was working in the King's stables.

"You better take your boots off, if you're going to enter this house." Gwendhiel warned her.

"My boots are not that dirty." Melda pouted, taking her boots off.

"Let me be the judge of that." Gwen laughed softly. "Go and clean yourself up before dinner."

"Alright." Melda moved to the small basin near the door and proceeded in cleaning her face and hands.

"Oh, Lord, have you seen the state of you?" Gwen gasped now seeing her daughter. Melda was covered with dirt and dried leaves were in her hair. "Where have you been? Rolling in the mud with some pigs?"

"Well…" Melda drawled.

"What did you do, this time, young lady?" Her mother asked her sternly.

"Nothing." She answered quickly. "The pigs escaped their captivity and we had to put them back in their pen."

"We?"

"Déorwine and me." Melda winced as she answered.

"Always you two. Why can't you play games that don't involve, pigs fleeing their pen or girls screaming murder after you poured mud all over their dresses?"

"I'm sorry?" Melda looked at a red-faced Gwen.

"Unfortunately, I doubt that." Gwen sighed deeply. "Now, sit. Your father will be here soon."

"Four plates?" Melda frowned. "Are we having a guest?"

"Yes." Her mother smiled softly. "He's a friend and with our luck, he will come with a promise to heal your restlessness."

"Is it another man you want to marry me with?" Melda squinted her eyes at her mother.

"No, he is not." Gwen exhaled. "He's a great friend of yours."

"A great friend of mine?" Melda squinted her eyes, thinking about who that friend could be.

Her father pushed the door of the small household open and stepped in. Following closely behind, was their guest. It was Gandalf Greyhame. The grey wizard was known in all Middle-Earth for his wisdom and keen spirits. He brought advises and counsels to the great King of Middle-Earth.

Meldamiriel has met Gandalf during one of her journeys to Gondor. She was to meet with a group of Rangers and Gandalf for seeking information on a great evil that was returning to Middle-Earth. Their encounter was brief then but they met again on several different occasions. And upon their meetings they did become good friends.

Gandalf knew everything of Meldamiriel's adventurous spirits and for this very quest, one more person couldn't hurt. He, in fact, thought that it could improve their chances.

"Gandalf!" Melda exclaimed getting up and throwing herself into his arms.

Gandalf laughed warmly. "Meldamiriel; it's a pleasure to see you."

Melda pulled away. "It's been so long since I saw you in Bree."

"A long time indeed." Gandalf retorted.

"Melda, darling, let's sit and have dinner." Her father suggested. "Then, you can catch up on lost time."

Melda, her parents and Gandalf ate and talked cheerfully. Her mother mainly complaining about her daughter's uncanny behavior. Gandalf found it funny and interesting that a young woman such as Meldamiriel suffered from such restlessness. It was refreshing.

* * *

After dinner, her mother served tea and wine to everyone. Gandalf and Meldiron smoked their pipes by the fire. Melda sat by her father's feet listening eagerly to one of Gandalf's tale. The tale of a young dwarf prince who was on a quest to reclaim his kingdom. But this quest has yet to begin.

"So, you're looking for a thief?" Melda asked smiling.

"I already have one in mind." Gandalf answered.

"Gandalf, my daughter is no thief." Meldiron countered.

"Not to worry, Meldiron. Meldamiriel is not the one I have in mind." Gandalf raised his hand in the air, reassuring Meldiron and Gwendhiel. "However, I thought that Meldamiriel could join her forces to the company. Her skills and easiness to make friends with others would be in our advantage."

"So, you really want me to join your quest?" Melda asked excitedly.

"I promised you that one day we will travel together." Gandalf reminded her. "And I believe that you've never had the occasion to properly meet the dwarves."

"Tis true." Melda smiled. "A journey with you and dwarves, this is wonderful."

"But you just got back." Her mother said in a small voice. "You can't be leaving again?"

"You know I will always come back to you, Mother." Melda got up and hugged her mother.

"And it was only a matter of time before she leaves again, Gwen." Her husband told her. "At least this time she's in good hands."

"Gandalf? Good hands?" Gwen scoffed. "Please, he's as dangerous as anyone out there."

"Does that mean that I can go with him?" Melda asked.

"You've already made up your mind and there's no stopping you." Meldiron replied.

"Thank you, Father." She kissed her father on his cheeks. "Thank you, mother." She kissed her mother on her cheeks. "When, I'll be back, I'll make you happy. I promise."

"By taking a husband and settling in your own house?" Her father asked raising his eyebrows.

"If this is what makes you happy, I will do it." She promised.

"Then you have our blessings, child." Meldiron stood up. He clasped his daughter's arms. "And may the Elders watch over you." He hugged her tightly as he always does. He hugged her as it was the last time.

* * *

Gandalf and Meldamiriel left at dawn. Her mother and father were up to see her take her leave. They both hugged her and gave her their blessings. And prayed that their daughter will come back to them, safe and sound.

Riding her snowy horse, Wyn, Meldamiriel has a heart full of joy at the promise of this new journey. Three days away from her home and the joy hasn't lessened once.

"Why are we going to the Shire, Gandalf?" Melda asked the grey wizard.

"Our thief is waiting for us there." Gandalf retorted.

"Who is our thief? If I may ask."

"You'll know, once we'll be in the Shire."

"You're full of mystery, aren't you Gandalf?" Gandalf only laughed at her comment. "Tell me more about Erebor, then?"

And Gandalf started to tell her stories of the beauty that once resided in those walls. Stories of the Dragon, Smaug, stealing everything from the dwarves, their homes, their gold and their mountain. Melda listened with stars in her eyes and her head full of what she thought Erebor looked like. She had only one desire then: see the Lonely Mountain with her own eyes.

* * *

The Shire, in Spring, was the most beautiful place on Middle-Earth. Green and flowers spread all over the lands. Small houses that were called Hobbit holes by the Hobbits themselves. It was a hole in the ground, it wasn't a nasty, dirty, wet hole filled with worms. Neither was it dry, bare and sandy. No, it was a hobbit hole and that meant home.

As they rode further into the Shire, some hobbits there looked at Gandalf with big grins on their faces. Others, just sent glare his way and since he was accompanied by Meldamiriel, she, too, was on the receiving end of those glares. Gandalf was known in the Shire for his beautiful fireworks. He was one of those big folks that the Halfling didn't really accepted in the Shire. Gandalf may provide them with beautiful fireworks but he was still a big folk. Moreover, he came with another one of them, a woman. That could only mean one thing to their eyes: troubles.

The Hobbits, unlike our dear Meldamiriel, are not adventurous folks. They love the comfort of their holes and food on their tables at any hour of the day. Going on adventures, across Middle-Earth, living in the wild was a crazy idea. And yet, Gandalf was looking for a thief among them. As for Melda, she looked with wide eyes, surprised to see that there's still things in Middle-Earth, she hasn't seen. Happy to be here in the Shire.

"So, where is your thief?" Meldamiriel asked as they were now walking on foot.

"My thief lives on those hills. In Bag-End." Gandalf replied. "Meldamiriel," Gandalf stopped and looked at her. "It will be best if you just remain silent as I speak with Mr. Bilbo Baggins."

"That is his name, then." Melda smiled. "As you wish, Gandalf. I will be quiet." Melda promised.

* * *

As they reached the top of the hills, they saw a hobbit sitting on a bench, smoking his pipe peacefully. He was barefooted, as the hobbit have no need for shoes. His hair was brown and curly at the top of his head, he wore a light yellow, embroidered vest, a white shirt and a blue scarf.

Gandalf and Melda stopped in front of him. The hobbit opened his eyes, startled to see them there, he remained silent at first.

Still confused by their being here, he greeted nonetheless. "Good Morning."

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked back. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not?" Just like Bilbo, Meldmiriel looked up at Gandalf, confused by his strange answer. "Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? Hm?"

"All of them at once, I suppose." Bilbo answered confused by Gandalf's reply. Gandalf hummed staring down at Bilbo, Melda was glancing between them. She didn't know what Gandalf was doing. She thought that Bilbo already knew about their quest, but it seemed unlikely. "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen." Gandalf hummed. "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

Bilbo gave a blank stare. Dumbstruck by the notion of adventure, in itself. "An adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures."

"Why wouldn't they?" Melda asked.

"They are nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner." Bilbo opened his letter box and looked through the mail he received.

Melda was stunned by his answer. He talked about adventures as if they could be lived through just one day and you'd be on time for dinner.

"Good Morning." He said once more before walking back to his hole.

"To think that I should have lived to be 'good morninged' by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door."

"Beg your pardon?" Bilbo stopped and turned around to face Gandalf.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf continued.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bilbo asked him.

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it." Gandalf retorted. "I'm Gandalf. And Gandalf means…me." Melda couldn't help but snort at this.

"Gandalf? Not Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such excellent Fireworks?" Bilbo seemed to remember of the old grey Wizard. "Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve." Bilbo cleared his throat. "No idea you were still in business." Melda chuckled before receiving a look from Gandalf.

"And where else should I be?"

"Where else…? Ahem." Bilbo didn't finish his thought.

"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me even if it's only my fireworks." Gandalf said. "Yes, well, that's decided. It'll be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

"Inform the who? What? No. No. No—wait." Bilbo panicked. "We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not—I suggest you try Over the Hill or Across the Water. Good Morning." Bilbo fled into his house and closed the door behind him.

Gandalf walked to his doorsteps and left a marking on his door. "Well, that was entertaining." Meldamiriel commented. "Are you sure he's the right hobbit for this quest?"

"Yes, I think he is."

"But he doesn't have an adventurous bone in him." Melda countered.

"And you don't have a prudent bone in you." Gandalf said back. "I believe this journey would be good for you and for him."

"What do we do now?" Meldamiriel asked him.

"I will go to Bree, wait for the dwarves." Gandalf replied. "And you will wait for them at the outskirts of the Shire. You'll show them the way."

"As you wish, Gandalf. As you wish."

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know of your thoughts of Melda and Gandalf friendship. **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Thank you for reading this story. Thanks to KoreanMusicFan and Arianna Le Fay for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

_Gandalf walked to his doorsteps and left a marking on his door. "Well, that was entertaining." Meldamiriel commented. "Are you sure he's the right hobbit for this quest?" _

"_Yes, I think he is." _

"_But he doesn't have an adventurous bone in him." Melda countered. _

"_And you don't have a prudent bone in you." Gandalf said back. "I believe this journey would be good for you and for him."_

"_What do we do now?" Meldamiriel asked him. _

"_I will go to Bree, wait for the dwarves." Gandalf replied. "And you will wait for them at the outskirts of the Shire. You'll show them the way." _

"_As you wish, Gandalf. As you wish."_

* * *

The hobbits lived happy in the Shire. They were constantly laughing, smiling and cheerfully walking around the market, gardening, eating or even drinking. Meldamiriel walked among them for some hours, smiling widely at what she was seeing. She had always envied the hobbits. They were carefree. They didn't have to worry of what was happening in the world of the big people. Darkness had never reached the borders of the Shire and Melda hoped that it never would.

After she received a few suspicious looks from the hobbits, Meldamiriel thought it would be best if she just goes to the edge of the Shire and just wait for the first dwarf to come. Waiting was the worst thing that Melda could do. She was one of those people who needed to constantly do something, anything. That's why in Rohan she was constantly running after the pigs or running away from the young maid. So, waiting was a bore.

Sitting under the willow tree, the fresh light breeze lulled her to sleep. Several hours passed, her thoughts wandered back to Rohan, to her parents, and to her best friend Déorwine. Déorwine was ten years younger than she was. Meldamiriel is twenty-nine years old while Déorwine was nineteen years old. Déorwine is a shy boy that Melda took under her wing. Her protégé has never been one to leave the comfort of his home. He loved his life as a simple farmer and Melda was the one to bring him out of his shell. He loved having fun with her, he enjoyed it while he still can. Melda knew that one day he would get married and have children and he wouldn't be able to spend as much time as he used to.

* * *

It was dark now and Melda was ready when the first dwarf finally showed himself. He had a long beard and he was bald. He had ear rings on both of his ears.

When he reached her side, he looked her up and down before he finally spoke. "Dwalin, at your service." He bowed.

"Meldamiriel." She bowed in return. "I take it you are part of the company?"

"I am." Dwalin replied. "Now, show me the way to the hobbit."

"You're all charms, Dwalin." Melda countered but only received a blank stare. "You go right ahead and after the bridge you turn left. Then, you go up the hills, the house you're looking for has been marked by Gandalf." Dwalin grunted something back as he walked past her. "That went well."

A few minutes later, a shorter and wider dwarf walked up to her. "Balin, at your service." He greeted her.

"Meldamiriel, at yours." She bowed to him. And without wasting time she indicated him the way to Bilbo's home and waited the next dwarves.

Two of them came. Fili and Kili. They looked younger than the previous two and much friendlier, Melda thought. She indicated them the way, thinking about poor Mr. Baggins having unexpected guests into his house. At last a much larger group arrived accompanied by Gandalf himself.

Gandalf introduced all the dwarves to Melda. "Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur." The names were similar and though, she couldn't match them with a face now. With time she'll come to know all of them by heart.

* * *

The small group looked odd in the middle of the Shire. The likes of which the hobbits were not used too and even found suspicious. But Melda was already enjoying their company, as they talked excitedly among themselves. She was thrilled for her new journey.

They rang the bell, the dwarves kept talking. "Will you be joining us, lassie?" One of them asked her. She believed it was Bofur.

"Yes, I will be." Melda smiled at him.

The door opened and all the dwarves fell on the floor. Gandalf passed his head through the door to be able to look at Bilbo.

"Gandalf." Bilbo sighed.

"He doesn't look happy." Melda commented.

* * *

Bilbo's home was now filled with dwarves. They moved chairs, tables, some placed plates on the tables with Gandalf's help. Melda was helping others to bring the food on the table. While Bilbo ran after the dwarves to try and save some of his belongings.

"Having trouble Gandalf?" Melda chuckled as the grey wizard steadied the candelabra over his head.

"Sometimes, I forget how tall I am." Gandalf answered.

"You said it was a company of thirteen dwarves. I only counted twelve, did I forget someone?" Melda told him.

"No, you haven't, my dear." Gandalf retorted. "We appear to be one dwarf short."

"He is late, is all." Balin informed them. "He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come."

"Mr. Gandalf?" Dori interrupted before Melda could ask who they were referring to. Or was it Nori? Melda couldn't tell. "A little glass of red wine, as requested. It's got a fruity bouquet."

"Oh, cheers."

"Who's missing Gandalf?"

* * *

At the dining table, it became clear to Melda that the dwarves had no table manners whatsoever. They ate with their fingers, spilled their drinks, threw food into each other's mouth, walked on the tale to serve ale. She found it weird but somehow she liked it.

She drank as they did, she put her goblet back on the table and burped. Silence fell among them. The dwarves looked stunningly at Meldamiriel, the latter looked horrified at what just happened. "Sorry." She apologized quietly. But the dwarves laughed, her burp was soon followed by others.

* * *

"Do you smoke, lassie?" Balin asked Melda as she was cleaning out the table.

"No, I don't." Melda shook her head. "But thanks for the offer."

"Bofur told me that you were to travel with us. On our quest." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, I am." She sat down next to him. "Gandalf told me all there is to know about your quest. He told me that the Prince under the mountain is on quest to reclaim his kingdom."

"It could be dangerous for a young girl like you." Balin retorted.

"I'm not afraid." Melda smiled wickedly. "I love it when it's dangerous."

"What of your parents?" Dwalin asked.

"They're used to it, even though, they wish to see me marry." Melda answered.

The four dwarves that sat with them started to thump their foot on the ground and clinking forks and knives together. It was a merry sound, Melda started to smile only to hear Bilbo yelling about his mother's West farthing pottery. She turned around to see that Fili was juggling with his dishes and threw them to someone that she couldn't see.

"Can you not do that, you'll blunt them." Bilbo scolded the dwarves at the table.

"Ooh, do you hear that lads?" Bofur asked his companions. "He says, we'll blunt the knives."

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks, _

one of the dwarves started to sing.

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

Fili continued. And the rest of them joined in the song.

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates. _

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine _

_On every door. _

The dishes kept being passed from a dwarf to another. Others grabbed their instrument and started to play, Bombur, the largest of the dwarves, ate what was left in the plates. Meldamiriel got up and joined Gandalf, together they watched the merry gathering cleaning the table.

_Dump the crooks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you're finished_

_If they are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates. _

At the end of the song, the dishes were neatly put together on the table. They were all laughing, cheering while Bilbo looked at the pile of dishes on his table opened mouth. Then, three pounds sounded on the door. The laughs died down and they all looked to the door.

"He is here." Gandalf said.

"Who is _He_?" Meldamiriel asked to the closest dwarf at her side.

"Gandalf." The last of the dwarves greeted the wizard. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"A mark? There's no mark on that door." Bilbo intervened. "It was painted a week ago."

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf told him. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield."

* * *

_Oh, Delaina, Thorin Oakenshield, your father, was a complete idiot. Or so I thought. The first words that came out of his mouth, were of complaints. He was an idiot but a handsome and charismatic one. His company that was noisy and merry the minute before, were now quiet. They welcomed their Prince with a solemn air, an air I didn't think they will ever wear for they showed no manners before. His hair and beard were brown with some white strands. His blue eyes were mesmerizing even then._

* * *

"So, this is the Hobbit." Thorin said looking at Bilbo. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Thorin circled him assessing the hobbit.

"Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skills at conkers, if you must know but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo retorted.

"I thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." All the dwarves chuckled. "And what of this girl?"

"Meldamiriel of Rohan. And I'm not a girl." Melda retorted. "My weapons of choice are the dagger and the sword and yes, I am familiar with fighting in battles."

"Meldamiriel, here is my personal addition to this quest." Gandalf told him.

"And what is she to do on this quest?" Thorin asked him.

"Gandalf promised an epic journey, a long time ago. And a lot of enemies to fight. I'm just here to have a good time." Meldamiriel retorted.

Thorin looked her up and down and scoffed. Without a word he moved in the next room with his company following in his steps.

"Did I say something wrong?" Melda asked Gandalf.

* * *

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asked Thorin as he was eating his supper. "Did they all come?"

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin answered. They all manifested their approvals around the table. Glad that the seven Dwarves Kingdoms answered to the call of their Prince.

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin asked him. "Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come." Thorin sighed. All the dwarves around the table seemed disappointed. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo questioned and silence fell in the room.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf broke the sudden silence. "Far to the east…" Gandalf spread a map on the table. "…ranges and rivers…beyond woodlands and wastelands…lies a single, solitary peak."

Melda rose from her chair and stood behind Gandalf. She looked over his shoulder. Bilbo was standing next to her and read out loud. "The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, the portents say it is time." Gloin started.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." Oin continued. "When the birds of Yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end."

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo questioned.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible." Bofur retorted. Melda knew about the dragon but she didn't think it was a good idea to tell Bilbo about the dragon, not just yet. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metal."

"I know what a dragon is." Bilbo cut him off.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it." Ori rose from his chair. "I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!"

"Sit down!" Dori ordered him.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best nor brightest." Balin pointed out

Cries of protest arose around the table. All arguing about whether or not they were stupid.

"We may be few in numbers but we're fighters all of us to the last dwarf." Fili put a stop to the arguing.

"And you forget, we have a Wizard in our company." Kili added. "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say…" Gandalf started as the dwarves turned an hopeful gaze onto him.

"How many, then?" Dori asked.

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?"

Gandalf started to cough and the dwarves started to argue more violently this time. Bilbo tried to stop them, Gandalf and Melda just watched silently. Until, it all came to a rest when Thorin rose from his chair and let out a roar in a language that Melda didn't know.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" Thorin asked them. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes looking east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" All the dwarves roared and cheered at their prince words.

"He certainly know how to talk to a tough crowd." Meldamiriel whispered to Gandalf.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed." Balin reminded them. "There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf assured him holding a key.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked him.

"It was given to mbe by your father." Gandalf answered. "By Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours, now." Gandalf gave the key to Thorin.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili said.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls." Gandalf explained.

"There's another way in." Kili smiled.

"That is if we can find that door." Meldamiriel told him. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed, even to the dwarves themselves." Gandalf looked down at her with raised eyebrows. "I read. Occasionally."

"Unfortunately, Melda is right. But the answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it." Gandalf explained. "There are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." He glanced at Bilbo. "But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori exclaimed.

Bilbo hummed in answer. "A good one too. An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked him.

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert. Hey." Oin chuckled.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo denied.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin agreed.

"Aye, the Wild is no place for gentle who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."Dwalin added. Again, another argument ensued. Some argued that Bilbo was the right choice and others that Dwalin was right, Bilbo had no place among the company.

"Enough!" Gandalf snapped. The light dimmed, Gandalf rose from his chair and he seemed to grow taller than he already was. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet." He continued as the light shone again in the room. "In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And while the Dragon is accustomed to the small of Dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf then turned to Thorin. "You've asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. And Meldamiriel." He finished looking at the young maid.

"The more the merrier." She smiled at him.

"There's more to him than appearances suggest." Gandalf continued speaking to Thorin. "And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself. You must trust me on this."

"Very well." Thorin agreed. "We will do it your way." He turned to Balin. "Give them both the contract."

"We're in. We're off." Bofur said.

"It's just the usual." Balin said handing out the contract to Bilbo and Melda. "Summary of out of expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

Meldamiriel took the parchment. "Where do I sign?" she asked at the same time Bilbo asked. "Funeral arrangements?"

Balin gave Melda a quill. "Thank you." She took it and signed without hesitation.

She didn't think once of what the consequences would be if she came to die. Or what her parents will feel if happened. All she was interested in was the journey to Erebor and the fights to come. In the past, her different quest took her away from home for months. She came close to death and in those moments she would think of her parents. Only when she was knocking at death's door, never before. And every single time she'd promised to herself to think before acting. But she broke that promise every time.

"I cannot guarantee his safety." She heard Thorin whispered to Gandalf.

"Understood." Gandalf replied.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

"Agreed."

"Don't worry about the Hobbit, Princeling." She said looking up at Thorin. "I will take care of his safety and as for his fate. The Elders will decide." She smiled at him. She missed the look Gandalf sent her way. He approved of her decision, he hoped for it actually.

"Terms cash on: delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any." Bilbo read out loud.

"One fifteenth." Balin corrected casting his eyes on Melda.

"Seems fair." Bilbo nodded.

"Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to lacerations, evisceration, incineration?" Gandalf and Melda turned their heads as one to Bilbo.

"Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur nodded.

"Bilbo?" Melda called.

"You alright, Laddie?" Balin asked him.

He took few deep breaths. "Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur continued.

"Air. I need air." Was Bilbo's response.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then:Poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur kept talking.

"Bofur, that's enough." Melda said warningly. "Bilbo, are you going to be alright?"

He let out a deep breath again. "Nope." And he fainted. Melda rushed to his side to check on him.

"Very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf scolded the dwarf.


End file.
